Radiolabeled chloroacetates of 2-demethyl- and 3-demethyl-thiocolchicine were found to be potent inhibitors of tubulin polymerization. Both compounds formed covalent bonds with tubulin, affording after separation a ratio of 4:1 of radiolabeled beta-tubulin to that of alpha-tubulin.